


Enough

by Grizumirri



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Abuse, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Kidnapping, Oneshot, Rape, Uh..., Violence, help me, one-shit, wait can this and is this a drabble?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:30:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2374622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grizumirri/pseuds/Grizumirri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami kidnapped the reader, you, and now he wants to have fun with you.<br/>Hot and sticky situations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

> kinda not proofread, but it's just a one-shot so...  
> I'm still alive.
> 
> FYI this is a weird one-shot

You're tied up onto a wooden chair. The room is dark and moist, just like a basement would be.

"Where am I?" You ask yourself, trying to pull the ropes on your arms and legs, but they're not budging. You try to scream for anyone—  nothing.

You hear no voice whatsoever.

A few minutes pass, when the door opens and a man walks in, a cigarette dangling from his mouth. He looks gorgeous with a dark grey suit he’s wearing.

"Who are you? What am I doing here?" You ask, eyeing the door he came in from, but with you being tied up by the chair left you no choice but to stay put and be nice.

He smirked, throwing his Dunhill to the ground and stomped on the butt. “You know you are one of a kind. I will never find someone like you, my dear.”

Now leaning down staring at your face, he ran his hand through your hair, sniffing them. You get a great view of the door, you hype for a second but, then, you see something: two men wearing a pitch black suits, standing outside each of the door frames, this is not good. The excitement wears off from your face as Asami plays with your hair.

Asami’s hand sneaked to your neck, suddenly pulling your hair violently, that it forced you to look up at him. Fear began to take you over as he lowered his lips to your throat, and started nipping it, and licking the half-bruised skin.

“N-ngh!”

His other falls to your chest bone slowly, and rips your shirt off, the cool air hit your chest like a chilly night breeze, making your nipples hard. He pulled out from your throat and gradually moved down to your exposed breasts, starting with the left nipple. He licked, sucked and nipped it forcing you to arch your back to him and moan. You tried to struggle, but moving your wrists was becoming more painful as the ropes were cutting the already reddened and sensitive skin. He licked back up to your chest bone, to the collarbone and finally reaching to your right ear.

“Now now, don’t try to struggle, darling.” He whispered with his sexy raspy voice before licking the shell of it.

You immediately turn your head away from him, but he gets a hold of your chin and forces the previously evaded position. “What… the hell do you want…. from me?” You hissed, giving off little moans as he was still on your ear.

He nudged his leg between your thighs, rubbing it hard against you. A loud, sexy moan escapes your lips. Asami’s lips ate them with his possessive kisses “you look too delicious now, makes me want to eat you up.” His hand was becoming dangerously close to the black tribal shorts that you were wearing. You squirm and try to close your legs, but Asami’s thick trained thigh was on your way, you lost the game.

He then removes your shorts with a calm and composed expression, with a hint of patience and impatience, as well as your panties. He makes eye-contact smirking as he slowly took them off, kneeling in front of your open legs.

“No, stop. Stop it—A-ah!” His fingers barely touch your soft thighs, sliding them up and using little force to thrust one finger in. Once one finger felt like it wasn’t enough for you, he began adding one more. He started searching for that spot that would send anyone out of this world, and he found it quite fast.

“Mh!”

You twitched on the chair, your knees moving along with you as your hips thrust slightly in the air. After adding two more fingers, he started thrusting them vigorously towards the same spot “Oh, how I love it when you moan. I have been waiting for this day for so long.”

Your eyes shot open, you look at Asami’s living gaze towards you with confusion. “He has been…” You thought to yourself, baffled at how that could be possible. He untied your hands and lifted your powerless body up, wrapping your legs around his waist, with one of his hands on your lower back and the other one on the back of your thighs.

“What do you mean you have been waiting for this day?” You breathe out, holding onto his shoulders for support. You didn’t want to hold onto him like that, but if you didn’t you’d fall over.

Asami walked further away from the chair you were held in, and towards the concrete wall, now immediately violating your lips.

He held you in the air against the cold concrete wall, marveling at your beauty, your blushed cheeks and swollen lips looked adorable in his eyes “you look so sexy now.”

“Answer me!” You try to snap him out of his visible trance, but it’s showing no changes in him. He has been totally captivated by your body.

“Ahh!”

He entered you, biting your neck “I love the taste of your blood. Mmhhh… I have been looking at you for so many years and now… I can’t believe I’m inside you. You’re mine. Mine.” He groaned.

You had no idea what he was talking about; everything became all hazy when he started to thrust with an animalistic speed. Man, he really was an animal, and taking your inexperienced body like that was too much for you.

Your head lolled back to the cold wall that contrasted with the warmth of your body heat, Asami’s head rested on your shoulder, kissing the bare skin while still keeping the pace.

The two bodyguards were completely forgotten in the back, but as a part of their job they must stay with their boss.

You tried to talk some sense to him, but it all came out as incoherent whines and moans as each minute passed.

“My precious (Name).” Your grip on his shoulders got tighter, soon you began clawing his suit. He lost his balance as he was about to make another vigorous thrust, your hands reflectively held onto each other behind Asami’s neck. Seeing this he laughed,  “don’t worry babe, I won’t drop you, but I need to put you down for a second.”

You pondered on what was he doing when your legs hit the ground, they were utterly powerless, everything about you did not have enough energy to support you. You were completely in his mercy.

 “Come on, turn over.” He slapped your behind and you did as told holding out your shaky hands against the wall, it was warm. He leaned down and whispered “Good girl.” He held onto your hips with a bruising force, just in case your legs gave out. It was close.

He thrusted right back in, pulling your hips to his shaft, “you’re squeezing me in so tight.” He sounded ecstatic. You clawed at the wall you were pushed on, your fingers already bleeding.

“A-almost… cum-cumm— ahhh” You gasped, your legs couldn’t hold the extra stimulation and the great energy loss, thus they gave out. Asami’s hold got even tighter, his fingernails digging to your skin, breaking it just so he could climax too.

“I guess this is my cue.” He gave a few grinds before shoving his cock back in your hot walls with such force that it would put any G.I Joe to shame. His hands were roaming all over your back and his groans were becoming more louder. “Mind if I cum inside?”

“What… did he say?” Your heart pounded in your chest, but you couldn’t do anything to protest his choices. “Ah-Ah!” You let your head fall down, still leaning on the wall.

“Looks like it’s too late now.” He pulled out; you could feel his hot cum dripping down your bruised thighs. Asami let go of your hip, your legs couldn’t hold you up anymore, but luckily he was there to catch your falling figure “wow there, here.” He took your limp body up bridal style and carried you out of the room where you first had woken up.

Something was weird, after that horrible and traumatic session you just couldn’t stay awake.

“It’s okay to sleep, darling. You’ll be safe.” As he said those words, your mind went all black and you lost consciousness.

 

_“Safe with me forever.”_


End file.
